Extol Under The Stars
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Losing a Puyo battle to Ringo wasn't so bad if it meant Tee could continue lying in Maguro's lap. Maguro/Tee


Extol Under The Stars

Tee could not fathom how he ended up in this predicament. The esteemed captain of the Starship Tetra, the renowned Tetris King, could only lace his fingers together on his stomach. He felt like he was staring through Maguro, his gaze reaching beyond the clouds to reach the stars cloaked in velvet space.

In a way, an onlooker could have called it a bit humiliating. He lost a Puyo battle to Ringo after boasting he could have easily defeated her with his mastery of Puyo Puyo and Tetris. He supposed he let his guard down, considering she unleashed a mighty twenty-chain combination on him when he could only muster a measly eight-chain. Nuisance Puyos slammed down on his skull, threatening to crack it wide open like an egg when he collapsed, Ringo's victorious smirk swapping for horror.

She said she would come back with help, but at the same time, despite the throbbing ache pounding behind his eyes, Tee didn't want her to come back.

Lying in Maguro's lap somehow took all the pain away.

Maguro brushed a few stray hairs out of Tee's eyes, saying, "Don't tense so much. It'll make it worse, I think."

Tee managed a hoarse chuckle, the world slightly blurred. "Well, I didn't think she'd really go that hard. I mean, I might have been too arrogant but…"

"Oh, that's Ringo for ya. You should've seen her taking on Ecolo when they possessed Arle." He whistled and shook his head. "Poor blob didn't stand a chance against her twenty-two chain."

"'T-twenty-two?'" he sputtered only to grimace, his hand jerking to his forehead and slowed down, his own motion too sudden for him.

Maguro cupped Tee's hand, splaying his legs even straighter to let him get comfortable. He watched Tee adjust himself, appearing smaller than usual. His normal gait was replaced with weariness, a hunch in his back and soreness in his muscles. Maguro stroked the crown of his head, tracing his fingers along the budding bumps and sucking down a breath, he shook his head.

"Wow. She really did a number on you."

"Thank you for the observation," Tee grumbled, earning an airy chuckle in return.

Looking out at Suzuran from the field, he wondered how long it would take before Ringo returned. Despite the pounding in his skull, he was fine resting with Maguro. The moonlight dipped perfectly on Maguro's face, allowing Tee to make out his sharp teeth every time he smiled, the small freckles that dotted his cheeks, and even the fireflies seemed to be drawn to him, forming an orange halo around his head.

Heat burned in his cheeks. He hoped Ringo would take all the time in the world if he could continue treasuring this moment.

"See something you like?" Maguro bit back a laugh as Tee's cheeks scorched an even deeper shade of crimson, which reminded him of the apples Ringo carried. "I don't mind if you keep looking."

Rolling his eyes, Tee asked, "Are you a natural casanova?"

"Only when Ringo needs me to use a certain talent of mine." He brushed down his bangs. "If you know what I mean."

"May I see what you mean?"

Humming, Maguro reached for his bangs, his hesitation evident. Anyone who saw his face swooned. Ringo and Risukuma were immune, their friendship more powerful than his charm, but others weren't so lucky. Even though he had known Tee for a while, Maguro wondered how he would react, a part of him hoping to see that shade of red coloring his cheeks deepen.

Tee answered for him. He reached up and brushed Maguro's bangs away, taking in the full features of his face. His sparkling eyes, far more beautiful than the clearest star, captivated him. He felt like he could fall into the golden pools, sink forever, and he wouldn't mind one bit. The slope of his nose, the fullness to his cheeks, the way his lips creased into his cheeks and formed tiny dimples, it all captivated Tee.

"Magnificient," he mused, his fingers gingerly stroking his cheek.

"Fall in love yet?" Maguro asked, lowering his voice.

"I think I already have if you keep me like this."

Continuing to stroke his head, Maguro chuckled and grasped his hand. He rubbed small circles into his gloved palm, the fabric feeling oddly sterile. As Tee sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off for a pleasant dream, Maguro wished the moment would never end.


End file.
